My Heart Is Yours Josh Farro & Hayley Williams
by cultofpersonalityx
Summary: Hayley tries to avoid going to Josh's wedding but feels bad when he texts her asking where she is. She thinks it will be the worst day of her life.. or will it?


**I was awakened that morning by cell phone beeping, I took it from under my pillow and I had a text, it was from Josh..**

**Josh.**

**Hey Hayls. Where are you? Did you forgot what day it was today? :( x**

**I sighed, I thought I could try and dodge this day.. It was Josh's wedding, I really tried to be happy for him, I tried to convince myself to get outta bed and go, I tried to convince myself to go get a dress to wear! But I couldn't, I didn't want to go! I know this was his big day but, for me its like letting my life go if I turn up. Josh and I dated about 3 years ago, we broke up because of the band and people were trying to interfere. Then he met his current girlfriend, well fiance, Jenna. Nothing against her, but what only Josh's younger brother, Zac, knows is that I'm still seriously in love with Josh Farro. I didn't want to go looking like crap, so I text Zac asking what I should do, he's always there for me! Not that the rest of the guys aren't, its just this is mine & Zacs little secret I suppose..**

**Hayley.**

**Hey Zac, I just got a txt from josh.. he wants to know why im not there! Z, i dont wanna go! what do i do? :'( **

**Zac.**

**Hayls, dont worry about it. look, just please come down here? theres something i NEED to tell you, but i dont really want to through txt msg.. **

**Hayley.**

**But i dont have anything fancy to wear, all that fancy stuffs at home! **

**Zac.**

**Aren't you at home hayls?**

**Hayley.**

**No.. im on our tour bus.. i miss it! lol**

**Zac.**

**Haha, yeah me too! Anyway, hayls please just come down? put on some skinnies and a tee or something! josh wont care, noone will care what you look like, plz?**

**Hayley.**

**Fine, i'll be there soon. Cya later Z xx**

**I put my cell back under my pillow and sighed. I can't believe hes forced me into going today.. What does he have to tell me that he couldnt have just told me over the phone? He obviously hasn't been listening to me the past 2 years hes been with Jenna! Its gonna KILL me to go watch him get married, but I guess I'm going now! I got out of my bunk and grabbed a pair of grey skinnies from the bunk underneath, they were mine but I just threw them down there.. I searched for a t-shirt to wear until I finally found one, it was a white one Josh and me had spray painted "RIOT!" onto, I had no time to search for another one so I just put it on quickly. I put my black nikes on, grabbed my car keys and away I went. It was very quiet so I hit the 'play' button on my CD player in my car, I had All We Know Is Falling, our very first album, in and 'My Heart' was just about to come on. I loved this song, but I hated it...**

**I loved it because Josh and I wrote it when we were together & its about us. Its saying 'My Heart is yours..' ;thats what I told him..**

**But I hate it because it makes me upset & mad at myself for ever being stupid enough to let him go.. it brings bad so much memories of us.. **

**Before I knew it I was there, Taylor saw me walk over and came over and gave me a hug.  
"HAYLEY! I'm so glad you came!" He shouted, I immediatley saw Josh turn his head around when Taylor yelled my name, he came over to us.  
"Hey hayls, I'm glad your here." Josh said, giving me that gorgeous smile that makes me go weak at the knees. He looked at me funny, and I looked at myself, I giggled a little.  
"Oh.. um sorry I didn't dress up, its a long story.." I said, putting my head down  
"Its ok, I'm just happy your here!" He said lifting my head up and hugging me. I smiled.  
"Josh Farro! What are you doing hugging some other girl! Your about to get married to my sister!" That was Ashley, Jennas sister. She HATED me very very much..**

**"God Ashley, shes my best friend! Let me live a life will you?" Josh said storming off..**

**"Smooooooth.." I said, walking away towards Jeremy, Taylor and Zac.**

**"HAYLEY! YOUR HERE!" Jeremy shouted,  
"Yup..." I replied, I walked over to Zac  
"What do you have to tell me?" I said, quietly**

**"Well-" He was cut off by Jenna's brother telling everyone we gotta go into the church now.  
NO! I DONT WANNA GO IN! ,I felt like shouting that so much.. I tried to walk away but Zac grabbed my arm and bascially dragged me inside. I was sat right at the front with the guys.**

**It eventually came to the "I do's" and I was trying my absolute BEST to fight back tears, but I couldn't. Tears started to run down my face, I got so embarassed and ran straight outside to my car, I could feel everyones eyes on me but I didnt care.. I just had to get out of there. I wanted to drive away but something was stopping me, my heart was telling me not to..**

**So I just sat in my car and listened to 'My Heart' , stupidest idea ever! Especially when its about me and Josh. I sat there for a while and listened to the song over + over.. I sat with my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes, thinking it would stop me from crying.. I got the fright of my life when I heard someone bang on my window.. I looked up and Zac was there, I opened the door and he immediatley pulled me into a hug,  
"I GOT NEWS FOR YOU HAYLS!" he sounded very happy, what could possibly make me happy right now?**

**"What?" I asked, as I sniffled.  
"HE DUMPED HER! JOSH DUMPED JENNA!" He started jumping up and down like a little kid, I couldn't believe this..  
"Z, you better not be playin' with me!" I said. He went serious  
"I wouldn't lie about this Hayls! I'm serious! LOOK!" He pointed over at everyone standing outside the church and Jenna taking a tantrum,  
"Where is Josh?" I asked.  
"In the church himself, why?" He asked,  
"I have to go talk to him.." I got out my car and ran past everyone and straight into the church to see Josh sitting with his head in his hands, I walked over and sat beside him.  
"Hey.." I said. He looked up and smiled  
"Hey" **

**"Look Josh, I'm really sorry for what I done! I shouldn't have ran out like that, I'm so sorry.. I ruined your day.." I put my head down, he lifted it back up  
"Hayley dont be sorry, I honestly don't love her anymore, infact I'm still in love with a gorgeous girl who I should never have broke up with.." He smiled and looked me in the eyes.. **

**"Josh, I know this probably isn't the best time to say this but, Ive never ever gotten over you. I only got with Chad because I thought it would help, but after one year I couldn't do it. I had to break up with him, because honestly, Josh.. I still love you.." I felt so embarassed but before I knew it I felt his lips on mine..  
"I love you Hayley.. something tells me I always have and I know I always will..." He smiled.  
I smiled back and hugged him. "Remember.. my heart only beats for you, and it will always be yours.." He said, "Just like our song" I smiled..  
**

**"I'm guessing you two got back together!" I heard Taylor shouting. I turned around and giggled, the guys came over and sat beside us.  
"I knew you would 'fess up, Hayls!" Zac said  
"YOU TOLD ZAC AND NOT US?" Taylor said offended, I giggled  
"Sorry Tay,"**

**"It doesn't matter, hes mine now" I said hugging Josh.  
"Yeah but tonight we're campin' on the tour bus guys! And I got it all on video so we can watch it all over again! This is so exciting!" Zac said jumping around.  
I giggled at him.**

**We all went back to the tour bus and Zac insisted on putting the DvD on. I didn't really care, aslong as Josh was mine now.. Zac got me running out crying on video and Josh looked down at me apologetic, I kissed him.  
"Stop being so apologetic, We're together now!" I giggled.**

**He smiled, "Yeah.. I love you Hayls.. I'm never letting you go EVER again" He said hugging me.  
"I love you too Josh.."**

**;the ****worst**** day of my life, just turned into the ****best.**


End file.
